


Bang, Bang, Bang

by Confused_Turtle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Guns, M/M, Violence, theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Turtle/pseuds/Confused_Turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A familiar sight greets me. He sits there in the rusty metal chair, shivering, petrified and blindfolded. Black hair sticking messily to his forehead, his cheek purple and bruised and leg bleeding. His mouthed is gagged by a dirty cloth.<br/>Bang, bang, bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang, Bang, Bang

One-shot, Short.

Words: 282

Pairing: Ereri

AOT/SNK

Disclaimer: I do not own SNK, nor any characters within SNK.

Warning/s: Major character death, guns, violence.

**:-{Bang, Bang, Bang}-:**

 

_Bang, bang, bang._

The sounds resound throughout the complex, bouncing across the cement walls, echoing into the darkness.

_Bang, bang, bang._

How'd I get here? I can only look up, my body immobile, cold. Sprawled out on the cold cement floor; I feel nothing. Scared, I try to move. Nothing. Suddenly, painfully, I'm jerked upwards.

_Bang, bang, bang._

A familiar sight greets me. He sits there in the rusty metal chair, shivering, petrified and blindfolded. Black hair sticking messily to his forehead, his cheek purple and bruised, his leg bleeding, mouth gagged by a dirty cloth.

_Bang, bang, bang._

Gun barrel pressed to his temple; I can't speak, not a matter of won't but can't. My vision's blurry and everything's numb, the painful kind of numb. Ropes bind my hands behind my back, someone holds me upwards, for I can't even hold myself up properly. I can't hear, a sole ringing buzzes in my ears. I watch him try to speak, the gag is roughly pulled from his mouth.

_Bang, bang, bang._

_Eren_ , he seems to mouth, from the strain of his neck, he seems to be yelling. Is that my name? Eren? Yes…

 _I love you_ ; he mouths.

_Bang, bang, bang._

The three shots ring, slicing through the constant buzz in my ears, and I can hear. Blood trickles down the side of his temple and down his neck. The blindfold is wretched off his face. His eyes a frozen grey, forever terrified, lifeless.

" _Levi_!"

_Bang, bang, bang._

"Disgusting." Spits the one holding me up. Harshly I'm thrown down. Tears stream down my face as I lay on my side, my head spinning.

"Levi…" I whisper.

_Bang, bang, bang._


End file.
